Fear
by Ann Light Lothringen
Summary: La mirada del niño se encontraba fija en el reloj cada minuto que pasaba era una eternidad, pero sabía que lo peor no era la espera. Lo peor venia cuando el reloj marcaba la hora de sus lecciones. El miedo se apoderaba de él.


Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de Higasa Akai creadora del manga.

Disfruten.

* * *

 _Se encontraba sentado en el sofá con un libro de cuentos infantiles a su lado, sus pies no llegaban al piso así que los movía de adelante hacia atrás mientras sus manos estaban en las rodillas._

 _Dirigió su mirada a la ventana, esta se encontraba abierta, el aire entraba como una brisa refrescante y las cortinas se movían al son de este. Tranquilizante, hubiera pensado pero no lo era para él, se encontraba nuevamente aterrado._

 _Miro el reloj ya estaba cerca la hora, faltaban escasos minutos para que él se presentara en su habitación, quería huir pero ¿A dónde? ¿Quizá con alguno de sus hermanos? No, no quería meterlos en problemas, era lo último que quería, nunca le ha gustado darles o meterlos en problemas._

 _Mantuvo su mirada fija en el aparato, veía como pasaba cada minuto, los cuales le parecían eternos._

 _La puerta se abrió... Leonhard se levantó para recibirlo o eso trato por que las palabras no le salían, las piernas le temblaban. Así que lo único que hizo fue ir a sentarse al escritorio en donde comenzó su lección._

 _No tardó mucho para que le dijera la primera oración que lo heriría... "¿Cómo es que no puede contestar algo así de sencillo?" Y otra más acompañada por un golpe en la mesa con el puntero... "En serio que es un burro"._

 _Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, paró un momento para limpiarse las lágrimas, mala idea. En cuestión de segundos sintió un dolor y ardor profundo en la espalda, ya que a pesar de traer ropa la fuerza con la que le pegaba no solo le dolía le quemaba._

— _¡¿Quién le dijo que podía parar?!_

— _Pe... Perdón –Dijo entre sollozos._

— _¡No llore! ¡Conteste las operaciones!_

 _Y eso trataba... Lo trataba, pero no le salían. El pánico, el miedo le dominaban de nuevo, y sintió de nuevo un golpe más cuando expreso que no podía._

 _Para..._

 _Y la clase se hacía eterna... Llevaba la cuenta, en esa clase le había pegado ya cuatro veces, una de ellas fue a en la mesa pero le había rosado la mano, volteo unos segundos a ver su mano quería sobarse pero era obvio que no podría, no sin recibir algún regaño o algo peor._

 _"Que alguien me ayude... Que alguien, por favor...Quien sea" Pensaba mientras sollozaba._

 _Pero nadie escuchaba sus suplicas solo él mismo, nadie escuchaba sus sollozos, solo aquel verdugo. Su tutor._

 _Al final no había podido contestar ni una bien por lo cual recibió un regaño bastante fuerte acompañado de palabras hirientes y las únicas que escuchaba bien por su llanto eran; burro e inútil. Y quizá era cierto._

Abrió los ojos de manera brusca a la vez que se sentaba de sopetón en la cama lo cual le provoco un leve mareo. Volteo a todos lados se encontraba alterado y asustado.

—Otra vez esa pesadilla...

Hacía tiempo que ya no la tenía y había creído tontamente que jamás lo volvería a atormentar. Atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho abrazándolas y empezó a llorar, le dolía y mucho.

Odiaba tener esa pesadilla, odiaba ver lo impotente y débil que era para defenderse de ese hombre. De ese que le hizo una herida tan profunda la cual no terminaba de sanar del todo. Y no sabía cuándo lo haría.

Recordaba entre sus sollozos que tenía miedo cada vez que llegaba un nuevo tutor, solo que lo disfrazaba con esa actitud arrogante. Una especie de capa que le protegía ya que después de que ese tutor se fuera el cuarto príncipe se hizo una clase de promesa a el mismo... Jamás dejaría que ningún tutor lo volviera a lastimar.

Jamás... Siempre huiría de ellos por eso y también por que odiaba estudiar.

—Todos los tutores son lo mismo... —Susurro en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, un pensamiento que desarrollo desde niño.

No... Eso no era cierto y él lo sabía.

Y a su mente vino Heine, aquel tutor que pensó que sería otro más del montón. Otro más que terminaría yéndose. Pero no. Él seguía ahí y en ese momento Leonhard no deseaba, ni quería que se fuera.

También era el primer tutor que le había seguido hasta alcanzarlo, algo que ninguno jamás había hecho. Claro que ningún otro tutor hubiera sido tan osado para hacer eso ni mucho menos tirarlo del caballo.

—Cabalga de una forma bastante antiestética... —Murmuro al recordar lo sucedido.

Pero a pesar de todo Heine era el tutor que siempre deseo.

Aquel que no lo culpara ni se enfureciera por sus malas notas, alguien que le tuviera la paciencia necesaria para enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba.

Y muchas cosas más que el pelirrojo hacía por él y por sus hermanos, ya que este no solo se limitaba a enseñarles, sino que les daba consejos u apoyo cuando lo necesitaban... Si, Heine era el tutor perfecto, el que jamás lo lastimaría y al que había aceptado hacía tiempo pero nunca se lo diría.

Detuvo sus pensamientos en lo que miraba de nuevo su habitación, la luz que había indicaba que debía de ser de madrugada, no sabía qué hora exactamente y le daba pereza checarlo. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que había parado de llorar, no sabía desde hace cuantos minutos solo sabía que quizá fue desde que se había puesto a pensar en Heine.

Se secó las mejillas las cuales aún tenía un poco húmedas, se frotó un poco los ojos y se volvió a acostar boca arriba, en una posición en la cual no duró mucho, ya que se puso en posición fetal.

—La próxima vez me defenderé... Ya no le dejaré hacerme daño... Ya no.

Y unos minutos después cayó nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo pero ahora ya no había pesadilla alguna, en su lugar era un sueño tranquilo donde compartía un agradable momento con sus hermanos junto a Heine y la pequeña Adele.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola!

Vaya... Hace mucho no me aparecía por aquí en fanfiction pero he regresado, con la primera historia que escribí de este bello y hermoso anime/manga.

Espero algún día Higasa Akai se digne a contarnos un poquito más de lo que pasó y espero que les gustara.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
